Some pyrazolopyridine compounds are known to be useful as psychostimulant, antihypertensive agent, remedy for renal insufficiency, diuretic, and the like (e.g. EP-0299209, EP-0379979, etc), but up to now it is not known that the pyrazolopyridine compound is useful for the prevention and/or the treatment of anemia.